The Diary of Uriel Scryer
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: My take on the 100 Theme Challenge. Follow the adventures of halfblood Uriel Scryer as she goes through her years at Hogwarts. There will be shenanigans, tears, love, friendship, and even a few magical mishaps.
1. Introductions

**So I figured it was about time to take the 100 Theme Challenge. And what better way to take it than in a very Harry Potter way? This story follows a girl named Uriel Scryer as she goes through Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy!**

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter and the canon characters. I do own my OCs and original plotlines, so please don't steal them. Thank you and you rock!  
**_

* * *

**Introduction**

I looked out my window as the train came to a complete stop. I had already donned my school robes that had yet decorated according to my house. I gulped as I stood up, just wishing the entire sorting ceremony deal would be over with. After all, I knew exactly where I'd be: Hufflepuff. My father was a Hufflepuff, and his parents before him, and their parents before them and all of their siblings, and so on and so forth. I was bound to continue the Scryer legacy of Hufflepuffs; Scyers were only ever Hufflepuffs.

I walked off the train and took in the sights around me. I could see the gigantic castle looming in the distance. I saw multitudes of thick trees covering the hills leading to the castle like a thick carpet; it was hard to see grass where there were trees. In fact, the only visible grass were in clearings or along the paths leading up to the castle. All of it was so much more beautiful than my father described.

"First years!" A large man shouted. I went in that direction, as did other first years behind me. I felt my heart racing in my chest and my palms start to sweat as I walked with the first years and the large man. I gulped and sighed.

"Nervous?" a boy with messy brown hair to my left asked. I nodded. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I'm going to be a Hufflepuff. All Scyers are Hufflepuffs," I said.

"Ah," he said. "I want to be in Slytherin." I nodded. My father would have considered it a sentence of hate to be in Slytherin. However, over the years Slytherin has gotten a better reputation. It's no longer considered a breeding ground for Dark Wizards, but it still the most hated house at Hogwarts. We came to a dock with many boats waiting for us.

"Six to a boat!" the large man told us. I climbed into the boat with the brown-haired boy, as well as a girl with bright blonde hair, a girl with dark skin and dark hair, a girl with long, wavy brown hair, and some boy with white-blonde hair. Once we were all in the boat, we sailed across the Black Lake (which I could easily earned its name; I couldn't see a single thing in the dark, dark waters) towards the giant beast of a castle looming ahead of us.

"I'm Tim Dorny," the brown haired boy said. "Who are you guys?"

"Uriel Scryer," I said. The super blonde girl looked at us and smiled.

"Lysandra Mitchell," she said. The brown haired girl didn't look up.

"Evadne Ryan. Though most people call me Eva," she said, her voice an almost complete monotone. The last girl let out a very faint smile.

"Belladonna Travers. Just call me Donnie. I can't stand being called Bella. It reminds too much of the flat, emotionless character in the cliché that is Twilight," she said. I smiled and gave Donnie a nod of approval. I had heard of that series and my muggle friends often ranted about how stupid it was. Lysandra, Tim, Evadne, and the other boy looked confused at the mention of Twilight.

"Is that a muggle thing?" the white-blonde boy asked. Donnie nodded. "So you're muggleborn?" Donnie nodded. "Be careful about who knows that. Some of these kids come from families who are still pureblood elitists. Luckily, my father has lost that perspective and accepts muggleborns and halfbloods."

"Who are you?" I asked. The white-blonde boy looked at him and gave me a quick once-over. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

"Scorpius Malfoy. I've heard of the Scryer family. Pureblooded until your father married a muggle," he said. I nodded. "I guess I won't see you outside of Slytherin-Hufflepuff classes then?"

"Most likely," I said. "Scryers are always Hufflepuffs." Scorpius nodded, understanding the tradition of some families to all be in the same house. At last we made it to the docks by the school and I took a deep breath. We made our way up to the castle that still seemed to loom over us. It was almost intimidating; I wasn't sure I would ever get used to it. We were led inside the castle and told by the large man to wait in the hallways outside a set of very large double doors. Soon, a stern looking woman came through those doors and motioned for us to follow her.

I bit my lower lip and looked down as I walked through the Great Hall. I could feel the eyes of the older students on us, wondering which of us would soon be their housemates. I looked at the Hufflepuff table, trying to figure out which of the older Hufflepuff students looked friendly enough to answer my questions. Ahead of us, there was a stood with a ratty old hat sitting on it. I immediately knew this was the sorting hat. "When I call your name," the woman said, "come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head." She looked down at the list in her hands. "Artelt, Madeline!" I didn't care about her placement. This Madeline meant nothing to me. She ended up in Ravenclaw. She read down the list until she came to, "Dorny, Timothy!" Tim went up to the chair and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and remained there for almost five minutes. Apparently the hat was struggling to sort this kid. Finally the hat made a decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted. When it came time for Scorpius Malfoy to be sorted, there were absolutely no surprises with the house he ended up it. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. It figured; All Malfoys were Slytherins, just as all Scryers were Hufflepuffs. Next was Lysandra Mitchell, who was placed in Gryffindor. I guess I wouldn't be seeing much of her. A few more names were called and then Eva Ryan was called up. The hat barely touched her head and called out, "RAVENCLAW!" I wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Scryer, Uriel!" the woman called out. I gulped and made my way up to the stool. I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on me. I turned around and sat down. The hat was lowered onto my head and sort of sunk down to my eyes. It was both too big and too heavy.

_"Hmm... another Scryer. Little Uriel... I see they keep up with the tradition of naming children after angels, even though muggle blood has made its way into the family... hmm... You're fully expecting to be a Hufflepuff, but I don't feel like you'll flourish in the way you can there... no, you're more suited for SLYTHERIN!"_

Cheers emerged from the Slytherin table. I furrowed my brow in confusion. I was in Slytherin? Why was I in Slytherin? Scryers were always Hufflepuffs... who knew the tradition would end with me. I nervously made my way to the Slytherin table and sat between Tim and Scorpius. "I guess not every Scryer is a Hufflepuff," Scorpius said with a smirk. I shook my head and watched as Donnie Travers, the muggleborn, got placed into Hufflepuff. When they reached the last student, the headmaster gave a brief speech and the food appeared on the table. As I grabbed a fluffy, warm bread roll, I thought about what was to come. I had no idea what would come from me being in Slytherin, but I'm sure the hat had its reasons... right?

Who knew what would come from the next seven years now? I mean, I'm not in the house I expected to be in. Perhaps my classes will be what I expect. Whatever happens, hopefully everything works out for the better instead of the worse.


	2. Complicated

**Here's theme two! Enjoy my dear readers. Don't forget to review, sub, alert, etc.  
**

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter and the canon characters. I do own my OCs and original plotlines, so please don't steal them. Thank you and you rock!  
**_

* * *

**Complicated**

This was going to be complicated. Scorpius kept telling me it shouldn't be, but he doesn't understand. He was expected to be in Slytherin and got in that house. I broke a thousand something old line of Hufflepuffs, not to mention my father didn't have the best perception of Slytherins. Here I sat, quill in hand, trying to figure out the best way to tell my father that I didn't end up a Hufflepuff. Should I have been working on my Potions essay? Totally. Was I going to before I finished this letter? Not a chance. Scorpius walked up behind me and sighed.

"It's really not that hard," he said.

"Yes it is!" I shouted. "I broke the line of Hufflepuffs. How I am supposed to explain that I got sorted into Slytherin?"

"By saying, 'Hey, dad. I'm a Slytherin,'" he snapped. "That's all you really need to write for him to get the point. What's done is done. He can't do anything to change your placement, so he might as well accept it." I sighed and looked down. I dipped my quill into my ink and put it to the parchment.

_Dear Father,_

_It's me. My first day is over, but I guess I should tell you what color stuff you should get me for second term. I kind of broke tradition... I got sorted into Slytherin. Please don't hate me! Anyway, yeah... green and silver it is, I guess. I'm sorry I'm not a Hufflepuff like every other Scryer. I know you don't like Slytherin, but for my sake give it a chance. I love you! Tell mom and Trevor I love them too!_

_Uriel_

I looked up from my letter and gave Scorpius a hopeful glance. He looked over my letter and nodded. "Nice and simple." I nodded and rolled up the letter. I'd take it to the Owlery later. I had a potions essay to write.

* * *

A few days later, I received a letter during breakfast. My heart started to thump faster when I saw it was from my family. I took in a breath as I opened the letter. Scorpius noticed this and watched my reactions carefully as I started to read the letter.

_My Little Uri,_

_I'm surprised to hear of your placement, but I'm not disappointed. I was probably time for tradition to be broken. After all, I married your non-magical mother. That was a breach of tradition. You'll see a bit more green and silver when you return for Christmas break. Let me know if you make any friends and how well you do in your classes!_

_Dad_

I let out a sigh of relief. Scorpius smirked, knowing that he was right. "See?" he said. "Not complicated at all." I rolled my eyes and bit off a piece of toast. Why did he have to be right?


	3. Making History

**Here's number three! Enjoy my dear readers. Don't forget to review, sub, alert, etc.  
**

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter and the canon characters. I do own my OCs and original plotlines, so please don't steal them. Thank you and you rock!  
**_

* * *

**Making History**

"It feels weird to be talking about your dad in History of Magic," I told Scorpius one day. His father, Draco Malfoy, was one of the major people involved in the Second Wizarding War. He leaned back into the sofa in the Slytherin common room, merely shrugging and yawning in response.

"Yeah, but at least now I'm actually hearing about it. He won't talk about the Second Wizarding War. Anytime I ask, he tells me not to worry about it changes the subject," Scorpius said. "My grandparents won't even talk about it. I only ever hear about that war from history books and History of Magic."

"He really never talked about it?" I asked. Scorpius nodded. I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?"

"No idea. I mean, the Malfoys weren't exactly on the side of the Order of the Phoenix for a majority of the First and Second Wizarding War. We only switched sides during the Battle of Hogwarts," Scorpius said. "Maybe he regrets the things he did."

"Maybe," I murmured. "Still, it's weird to know someone who's dad made history." Scorpius raised a dark eyebrow, confused by the statement. "Even if he didn't do the best stuff initially, he did the right thing in the end. That's what matters, right?" Scorpius stared blankly at the floor of the common room. I bit my lip and looked down. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Yeah... that was probably a stupid decision. "Sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up. Forget I said anything."

"No, no," he said. "It wasn't a bad thing. I'm just thinking. Maybe your right. I'll tell him you said that." I widened my light blue eyes and shook my head furiously. Scorpius smirked and laughed. "What?"

"I know I said he did right in the end, but your dad also kind of scares me," I admitted. "Just based on description."

"He's not that bad," he said. I looked down and got up off the sofa.

"Good night, Scorpius," I said. I didn't look behind me as I made my way up the stairs to the girls dormitory. The entire way there, I prayed that Scorpius wouldn't write to his father about what I said. The fact that he made history with the Golden Trio and the Order of the Phoenix intimidated me and I really didn't want him to know I existed. It was easier that way.


End file.
